


Just a Little Dirty Talk

by krox1



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krox1/pseuds/krox1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is, once again, in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knows this after he overhears a conversation between Billy and Teddy... one meant for their ears only, it seems. It leaves him wondering how much bleach he will need to get that out of his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who requested it on my tumblr! First time posting here, so not completely sure how it works, but anyway! Please enjoy!

Some days Tommy just wants to scream into a pillow until he is blue in the face and then run around the world until his legs give out. Today was one of those days. He had just arrived at the Kaplan's house; he had recently moved out, because the Kaplan's were just too damn nice and he couldn't stand it. But he did have a few more of his belongings – that the Kaplan's had bought for him – to collect. At first glance, the place was empty. No sign of Billy and Teddy either, which was good. After a quick trip to the kitchen (he hoped they wouldn't notice their food strangely disappearing...) he went up to the guest bedroom he had been sharing with Teddy, when the first hints of voices hit him. He froze, muttering a curse to himself as he tip toed up to the door, leaning against it to hear who exactly it was.

“Teddy, come on, just do it yourself...”

Oh god, what were they doing?

“Can't you at least help? I can't leave it looking like that...”

Oh my god. No. No. Nononono-

“But I did it last time!”

“And last time it wasn't bad or anything!”

“No, it wasn't bad, but it was so... dirty.”

“You said you could handle dirty!”

“Not that dirty.” Tommy heard a sigh, most likely from Billy. Slowly, Tommy began to back away from the door, ready to go find some bleach to drench his brain in, when Teddy spoke up. 

“You know I hate doing this myself... Are you really going to leave me hanging here? If we both do it, it will be gone quicker. Please?”

“Teddy, are you honestly telling me you never did this yourself before we go together?”

“Well, sure, a few times...”

“There you go!”

“But it always takes longer when it's just by myself! Look, your parents will be home soon, and I don't want them to see this.”

“It's just a little problem-”

“Little? Hey, it's not little.”

He could practically hear Billy rolling his eyes. “Teddy...”

“Billy...” 

There was a sigh, a soft ruffle of movement and the sound of a kiss; inwardly Tommy gagged. This was gross, he had to go and hit his head repeatedly against a wall. 

“Fine... Come here...” More movement. Ohgod, arethey...? Yes, yestheyare.

Tommy began to walk backwards, his eyes zoomed onto the door as if the two love birds would burst through it at any second. He knew this would be burned into his mind forever – he had no idea how he was ever going to look at his brother the same way again. There was some things he didn't want to hear, and that was one of them. 

Of course, the speedster wasn't looking where he was going. It never occurred to him that he could end up walking into something; so of course, he did. With a small shriek, he tripped over one of Billy's younger brothers toys, sending him flying to the floor. With a groan he sat up, his head spinning. What the hell...

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” Billy. That was Billy. Ohmygod-

“Ah! Keep your clothes on!” Tommy yelled out, covering his eyes as he got to his feet. “I'm going! Don't speak a word of this to anyone, do you hear me? I swear to god I will kill you if you even mention this to Kate or Eli! ImeanitBilly!” He yelled out, before rushing out of the door. Billy stared after him, the small wind that the speedster always left behind ruffling his hair. Behind him, Teddy came out, looking confused.

“Was that Tommy?” He asked in an unsure voice.

“Yeah, but I don't know why he was here.” Billy murmured in reply, turning to face his boyfriend. “He told me to keep my clothes on?”

“... Huh.” Teddy muttered, before shrugging. “So, can you help me now?”

“Sure.” Billy sighed, grabbing Teddy's hand and pulling him further into the room. There, he dropped onto his knees, grabbing up a few pair of dirty socks.

“But really Teddy, you need to learn how to do your own laundry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, not my best work... I haven't had my writing groove for a while, sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoyed... it was technically dirty, right? ;)


End file.
